The present subject matter relates generally to an audio navigation system for the visually impaired. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing visually impaired users with the ability to navigate using an audio navigation system that locates itself using beacons.
According to the World Health Organization (as of 2012), 285 million people are visually impaired worldwide: 39 million are blind and 246 million have low vision. In the United States, 2.2% of the population, i.e. 6.7 million people are visually impaired.
Visual impairment occurs at all ages, even though the elderly tend to have a greater degree of impairment. Among persons of age 65 and older, 21% report some form of visual impairment. Among children 18 years or younger, 0.6% are visually impaired. 82% of people living with blindness are age 50 or older, according to WHO.
The visually impaired have depended on walking sticks, audible traffic signals, and Braille signs to navigate. Without Orientation and Mobility training, blind people cannot navigate new places on their own. They are confined to routes and places they are familiar with and they must be constantly alert to sense cues and counting steps to recall routes memorized through training and practice.
One previous attempt to address this problem used RFID technology. In this approach, frequency sensors were buried in pavement, and visually impaired users operate an electronic walking cane that detects the RFID sensors. The electronic cane provides audio signals to the user, based on where the RFID sensors are buried. This solution required a lot of tags and a complicated algorithm to implement. Thus, there is a need for low-cost, simple approaches to audio navigation.
Another previous attempt is Click-and-Go wayfinding. This approach uses a verbal or text based description coupled with physical trailing (i.e. using a cane or a finger to get some tactile feedback regarding one's surroundings.) Such services have been launched on several School and University campuses, such as the University of Colorado—Boulder, and Baruch College, New York. The San Francisco Lighthouse for the Blind and Visually Impaired is implementing another example of this approach, using specially printed maps and a LiveScribe Smartpen. Unfortunately, the tactile maps of this approach are cumbersome, expensive and are not practical.
An additional previous approach is infrared audible signs. This approach requires hand held devices that have to be pointed to the right direction to hear the sign. Additionally, infrared audible signs are expensive and have high installation cost. Further, because a blind person already has one hand occupied with a cane or guide dogs, a blind person may have difficulty managing further devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for audio navigation system for the visually impaired, as described herein.